Harry Potter and the Green Pearl Princess
by Meerkat Moka
Summary: Harry, during the summer before hsi first year at Hogwarts, gets saved by a mermaid from drowning. He earns a Pearl. But one thing that he doesn't know, the two magical side now share a common enemy as strange disappearences start to happen. (Bad summ, slight H2O: Just Add Water cross, Oc insert, T/S away from anime. Japanese and english laungage content.) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hallloooo everyone! *sweatdrop* Ano...I have too many stories, but I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT THEM! This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone...**

**Soooo, this is A Mermaid Melody and Harry Potter crossover, with a dab of H2O Just Add Water mixed in, so that the mermaids will change if they even touch water.**

**My Oc's name is Yuuki Touin. She is the North Atlantic Green Pearl Mermaid. Confused? Ok, well, T/S away from the anime time line, and you have mine. Guess who's trying to get at the mermaids this time? Well, their...powers...have intriged Tom Riddle (A.K.A Voldie) and he has inlisted some Sea Demons to help him catch them.**

**This WILL BE starting in the first book, wether I will write a seaquel (SEA-quel XD) I haven't decided, but aaannnyyyywwwaaaayyyysss, here's the prolouge!**

**...**

The Dursleys (plus a Harry Potter) had traveled a bit to go to the coast of the North Atlantic ocean. Of course, they brought Harry to carry their stuff, and so Dudley could have some one to play (*ahem* torture) with.

But currently, things were not going good for Harry. He had been swept away by the tide, and he couldn't swim very well. He had finnaly gotten a breathe, and slipped back under the waves, when he heard a beautiful voice singing below the waves.

"Nananiro no kaze ni fukarete,

Tooi misaki wa mezashiteta,

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI,

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..."

He opened his eyes to see a girl drifting towards him-no, not a girl, _a Mermaid!_

Her vibrant green eyes widened at seeing him, and Harry felt her grab him, before his visoon faded to black.

**Mermaid's P.O.V**

As soon as I had saw this boy, I felt a connection.

I quickly swam to a bank of sand, dragging myself and the boy up to shore.

"Come on, breathe!" I whispered urgently, but suddenly had an idea. My Pearl...

I quickly took the Pearl out of its holder, and placed it over the boy's chest, and the Green Pearl started to glow. Within a few seconds, he blinked open his eyes.

I smiled at him, tears running down my cheek, "You're alright!"

My ankle length green hair blew in the wind, slightly tickling my emerald green tail. The boy blinked at me.

"Am-am I going crazy? Have the Dursley's rubbed off on me?"

I blinked, "Ummm..."

"WHERE ARE YOU BOY!" A man yelled, and I swiveled my head around, to see a HUGE man running towards us.

"I-I have to go!" I said, flipping back into the waves. I watched from under the water as the boy stood, slipping something into his pocket-my Pearl! Mother was going to kill me! I haven't even had my cerimony yet.

The boy scanned the waves, but soon hurried to the man, and I dived, back to my kingdom.

As soon as I got back, chaos ensued.

"Princess! Get out of here quickly! Sea Demons are attacking!" A mermaid called.

"N-No! I won't leave you!" I argued!

"Go, please! They are after you! Run! We will find you!"

"I promise I will find you again!" I called back, fleeing the castle.

I swam fast and hard, finnaly turning back, to see my beautiful, green, kingdom crumbing before my eyes.

"No! T-this can't be! Gaito was defeated a long time ago..." I argued weakly with myself, but turned back around, heading for the mainlaid of the humans.

"Yuuki-san, it will be fine!" My green penguin, Corro, said, swimming beside me.

"I can only hope so...but the castle, and what about the other six?" I said to him.

Corro stayed silent.

I blinked tears out of my eyes as the mainland came into view.

**So, I would like reviews, suggestions, and such. I hope this is a good start! Sorry about the short chapter, and it seems alittle rushed, but the next should be longer!**

**Until next time, caio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Hi there..how are you...?**

***Awkward pause***

**Hey, BTW, Thumbs up if you think Awkward is an Awkward word!**

**OMG! I plan for Harry and Yuuki to meet in the Forribiden Forest, and didn't relize that it was so far into the book *blabblabblab***

**SO! (anyways) I will be combining every book into this oen story.**

**...**

I had escaped from the clutches of the Gaito-wanabe and the Sea Demons, so far.

But now, there was no escape.

The hooded figure had used a spell that shot water out of this stick-thing, and I was lieing on the ground in my mermaid form, and I couldn't move. I winced as a wound on my shoulder gave a sharp jolt.

Just as he was about to grab me, a green glow came from the right of us, and a scream of bloody murder, and a blonde boy running away.

Which left a boy with black hair and green eyes-_it was HIM!_

The hooded figure started to head towards him.

"Throw the Pearl!" I commanded. Only one thing could make that glow.

The boy's eyes widened, and he tossed a smal, clear glass vial with the Pearl in it to me, the hooded figure now racing towards me when I caught it.

"Green Pearl Voice!"

**Normal P.O.V, but sort of Harry's...?**

"Green Pearl Voice!" Harry watched the mermaid call, and watched as she changed before him eyes. Once the light died down, he looked at her. She now had legs, and an ankle length deep green dress, with the sides split. She had gloves that went up to mid upper-arm, matching the dress with light green ruffled around the top.

"You must be one of the Gaito-wannabe's henchmen. Or him himself." The girl narrowed her eyes, "Attacking a defenseless creature-" she pointed to a dead unicorn-the one Hagrid had been asking Harry to find-and then to Harry, "And a boy! For that I will never forgive you!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" A stage of light surrounded her, and the hooded figure hissed.

"You will not be forgiven!" She said into a microphone-looking-thing.

"Nananiro no kaze ni fukarete

Tooi misaki wa mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue

Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru..." Harry watched as the hooded figure doubled over as if in pain.

"Love Shower Pitch!" The girl called, making the figure hiss, "How 'bout an encore?"

The figure growled, dissappearing.

Harry rushed over to the girl, "Are you alright?" His eyes landed on a gash on her shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine." The girl said.

"HARRY! HARRY, WHERE ARE YEH!" Harry heard Hagrid called.

The girl raised a hand to his face, wiping off a bit of mud, "Until we meet again, Harry." With that, she was gone.

"W-Wait! What's your name?"

"_Search for me..."_

Harry blinked as the voice echoed around him. Hagrid showed up, checking Harry over, saying that their dentention was over.

As soon as Harry got to the castle, he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, rushing to the library. He went to the 'M' sections, quickly finding a book on mermaids.

He opened to the table of contents;

_Table of Contents_

**Introduction- X-XII**

**Sirens- 10-15**

**Split-gene cases; part fish, part human- 16-20**

**Illusions of Wizards- 21-25**

**Legend of the Pearl- 26-27**

Harry's eyes widened, and he quickly flipped to 26

_**Legend of the Pearl**_

**_ Some witches and wizards who lived a while back say that there were mermaids who saved their lives, each a different colour. 'They wore pendents around their necks' says Ruff McGee, 'The wierd creatures they were facing would curse, and the mermaids would transform into a smei-human form...'_**

**_Little is known about this species of mermaid, but some say that they hide among us. 'Most of them have strange coloured hair, and most have the pendent. They hate to go near water, I think that changed them back.' says a concealed source, "Imma suggestin' that ya keep an eye out for them, who knows, they could be sided with You-Know-Who.'_**

**_So, is this fact or fiction? Truth or lies? Good or bad? No one to this day knows the truth of this species._**

**_'If anyone happened to capture one, please contact me, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, at the Department of Research and Development at the Minestry." says a scientist who works for the Ministry of Magic._**

Harry slammed the book close, and left the library. Who ever that girl was, Harry knew she wasn't evil.

_"Search for me..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii, thanks to all of you who favorited meh story, and feeeeellll freeeeeee to drop my a review!**

**Disclaimer; I DONOT own Harry Potter, Mermaid Melody, the songs in this chapter and the earlier ones, or H2O, or the last name Touin. I Do own my Oc, my plotline (mostly) and Yuuki's Pearl outfit. And the part of a song that she sings at the end of the chapter.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to Hagrids, figuring something out.

Harry quickly knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it, and they entered.

Harry froze at who he saw sitting at Hagrid's table.

The girl had short, layered deep green hair, and grey eyes. She was wearing a light green off the shoulder shirt, and black jeans. Her skin was very pale. But what stood out the most was the large gash on her shoulder. Harry blinked. For a moment there, he thought...

"ah, heller, Harry." Hagrid greeting them, "This is, ah-erm..."

"Yuuki Touin." The girl-Yuuki-said. Harry stared at her, and she stared back. He removed her gaze from her. It was impossible. The hair and the eyes were wrong, and the girl would have said so.

"R-Right." Hagrid said, "Now let meh finish treatin' yer wound..." He brought a bowl full of water over to her, and her eyes widened.

"N-No! I mean-that is to say-I'm perfectly fine." Yuuki said quickly, standing up, heading towards the door. She stumbled, and Harry caught her before she could fall.

"You don't look fine, you know." Harry said quietly, helping her back to her feet. He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. It was then that he noticed a necklace around her neck. It was a light green shell pendent with small wing-looking things on the side being a darker green.

"Ano...Excuse me, but does your school have a bath I could use?" Yuuki asked softly. Harry nodded, still slightly memorized by this girl.

"Yes...oh no- Hagrid! I need to ask you a few questions!" Harry exclaimed, and so the three students tumbled out their questions, while Yuuki carefully wrapped her shoulder up.

Harry's eyes widened after hearing Hagrid's answers, and all four- Yuuki, Harry, Hermione, and Ron-left, racing to the school.

But, before they could make it, Yuuki stopped dead, a hand on her head.

"Yuuki...?" Harry asked, taking a step towards her.

"Go!" She hissed, "I-I'll catch up with you!" Iwht that, she quickly dissappeared from view.

"Harry, we have to go, now! The Stone, Harry, the Stone!"

Harry snapped out of his trance, running with Hermione and Ron.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

My mother, Lina, she had taught/told me about Gaito and his hench-people.

"Ah, the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess. We were starting to think-"

"That you wouldn't show up!" Two voices said, I looked up.

There were two girls, one looking about 16, the other about 13. One had long, icy blue hair, red eyes, pale skin, and spiked fins comin gfrom beneath her hair, that was the older one. The younger had short, red hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and spiked fins sprouting from her hair.

"You-You are..."

"No." The older one snapped, "We are not the Dark Beauty Sisters, but they were our friends, isn't that right, Sister Roro?"

"Of course it is, Sister Momo." The smaller one said.

"Now, we will take you to our Dark Master." They said together, and raised microphones before I could even utter a word.

"It's Show Time!"

My eyes widened.

**"Voice in the Dark**  
**Yami no foria**  
**Shinju no kizuna ubae!"**They started

I held my hands over my ears. T-this melody!

**"Voice in the Dark!  
****Saa! Hajimaru**  
**Utsukushiku karei na shou**  
**Voice in the Dark**  
**Uta ni nosete**  
**Kodama suru yami no chikara!"**

I crouched on the ground, trying to block it out.

**"Heiwa nante maboroshi**  
**Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi**  
**Nami no ito wo karamasetara**  
**Hiki ushio ni naru**

**Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo**  
**Itazura na biyaku ni kaete**  
**Yowai mono wo**  
**Madowasete yuku deshou**

**Voice in the Dark**  
**Kuroi nami to**  
**Kanadeau kono merodii**  
**Voice in the Dark! **  
**Ai wo tomete**  
**Katachi naki kusari to nare!"**

They didn't need to sing anymore. I could feel my vision going hazy.

"That was easy." They laughed, surrounding me with a red bubble. The red bubble was somehow filled slightly with water, and I changed back to my mermaid form. My mind finnaly quit swimming, and I was going to call out my Pearl, but the bubble somehow reflected their song, and I held my head in pain, eventually loosing sight of the things around me.

**...(A/N- BTW, more than five dots by themself singals a T/S ((timeskip))**

**Harry's P.O.V (Sort of...)**

"Now wait quietly, Potter I need to exaimine this mirror..." Quirrel commanded, leaving Harry to his thoughts. A muffled moan reached his ears, and his head swiveled around to see the green mermaid trapped in a red bubble. Quirrel's eyes snapped to her also.

"So, you're finnaly awake, _Green Pearl Mermaid Princess."_ He said mockingly, "I highly suggest you stay quiet and submissive. It will make taking your Pearl so much less painful for you."

The mermaid growled.

"Use the boy...use the boy..."

"No.." Harry could hear the faintest voices say, "Green Pearl Voice!"

**_"Nananiro no kaze ni fukarete_**

**_Tooi misaki wa mezashiteta_**

**_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_**

**_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..." _**The bubble around her broke.

"Treating the both of us like this will not be forgiven!" The girl said.

_Her voice..._ Harry thought, but shook his head.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

_**Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa**_  
_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite**_  
_**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA**_  
_**Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru**_

_**Tsumetai nami ni toketa**_  
_**Namida no yukue wa**_  
_**Darenimo kidzukarenai mama**_  
_**Sotto awa to kiete itta-"**_

******"Voice in the Dark**  
**Yami no foria**  
**Shinju no kizuna ubae!**

******Voice in the Dark!  
****Saa! Hajimaru**  
**Utsukushiku karei na shou**  
**Voice in the Dark**  
**Uta ni nosete**  
**Kodama suru yami no chikara!"**

Harry looked at the two people who had appeared, then to the girl. She had her hands covering her ears, eyes squeezed shut.

"Ah, Momo, Roro, lovely of you to show up. Please restrain the Mermaid Princess." Quirrel commanded, and Harry watched in horror as the girl was surrounded in the bubble again, and reverted back to her mermaid form. Harry could hear echos of the song that the two strange people had been singing, and he could see the girl holding her head in pain.

As the time progressed, Harry kept an eye on the mermaid, who seemed to be unconcious.

**...**

**(Timeskip, about when Dumbledore leaves Harry, and the others come in)**

"Umm, Professor Dumbledore, what happened to the-" Harry paused, not sure if he should say anything.

"The mermaid?" He said with a twinkle to his eye. He pointed to a soor, "Right through there." With that, he left.

Harry begged Madame Pompfry, and she finnaly let his friends in.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're alright!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You too. Hey, d'you remember when I told you about the mermaid who saved my life this summer?"

"Yes...why?"

Harry grinned, "Follow me." He got out of his bed, walking to the door Dumbledore had pointed to.

He opened it, and heard singing, but it was below the water.

_**"Taiyō ga sora kara shizumu yō ni...**_

_****__**Umi made mūnraito...**_

_**Akarui hamon wa fukai no ikimono**_

_** ni yotte irowake sa rete imasu..."**_

"Umm...hello, anybody here?" Harry called. It was cool in here, and there was a gigantic pool with plants around it, and a lovely fountain.

"That's a stupid question." The girl snorted, surfacing at last, pushing herself up to sit on the side of the pool.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered, walking zombie-like towards her.

"Oi, Weasley, don't get any ideas." The mermaid glared, and Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"How did you know his name?" Harry asked.

She grinned, "I just do, I know you all, but you may not know that right now. Tell me, Harry, do you know my name?"

Harry looked at her, but his eyes drifted to her shoulder, then to the water, her tail, her hair, then finnaly her face, "Y-You..."

"Yes?"

"You were the one to save me that day...you never told me your name, even when I called after you..."

Her look saddened, and she looked down, 'I...see..."

"But."

Her head whipped up.

"Even without your help, it is easy to see." Harry smiled.

Her eyes brightened.

"Your name is Yuuki Touin."


	4. A NOTE

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_I'm sosososooo sorry about my stories not being out! I'm piled beneath school, and home stuff!_**

**_First of all, my grandfather had to go to the hospital to get a cancer removed, so that took up my afternoons when I got home, and when he finnaly got to come home, I had to take care of his plant, chickens, ETC since he was unable to. I had/have some family coming over today and staying for awhile, so I won't be able to update today._**

**_Then the usual case of writer's block took hold of me._**

**_I was also/have been working on a personal story, and have been multitasking rouns five times a day._**

**_Then my computer crashed (again) and I couldn't get to the internet, and now I'm trying to figure out what crawled up in it and died, cause it's sayin it have no battery o.o''_**

**_I WILL GET TO MY STORIES! I PROMISEE!_**

**_Individual notes for each story I'm posting this on_**

**_The Shinigami and the Parselmouth- I planned to post it on Christmas, the next chapter is halfway done._**

**_Moonbeams Strike, Dragon's Delight- I lost the book -.-' I lost the frickin' book, and I have to order a new POA!_**

**_Harry and the Green Pearl Princess- ...my cat shut down the computer when I was jjuuuusssttt about to save the new chapter file..._**

**_I kicked her out of the house._**

**_Hisseyt Snape, or so She Thought- ...I went braindead... Will get to it._**

**_The Mauderess- The battery problem, it like attacked my files for this! I don't know what happened! This happened to the Potter Who was Raise By a Malfoy, too!_**

**_Darkstar's past- I've been having trouble with the plot line, and what I mentioned about happened to it, too..._**

**_Harry, Wolf, and TOotP- I...lost the book AND THE FILESSS _**

**_To put it lightly, my computer hates me!_**

**_Like I said, I will have control over this stupid thing soon, sooo..._**

**_CAIOOO!_**

**_-The Sixth Kuchiki_**

**_AKA_**

**_She-Cat_**

**_Candy _**

**_Yuuki_**


End file.
